


Whole lotta gay shit

by TranslationHell



Category: Instagram RPF, boonk.ig
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Public Sex, trap, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslationHell/pseuds/TranslationHell
Summary: Boonk notices an opportunity for a new video, and takes it.





	Whole lotta gay shit

Boonk was walking to the store, thinking of ideas for new videos in hopes of at least one going viral on Instagram. It was basically guaranteed that he would get at least one million hits, but he was trying to think of something that would net him at least twenty times that.

His usual content consists of him pretending to steal various items in the name of his alliance, the Boonk Gang. When his videos don't contain him committing fake crimes, they'll display him being a general spaz. And you know what? He wouldn't have it any other way.

Boonk looked around, taking in the city's atmosphere, hoping that something he saw would give him the inspiration that he needed to create the next big thing. The millions of views he got making videos about stealing things are nice and all, but if he could create something that got him even more than that while simultaneously painting himself in a positive light, he'd take it immediately. On the other end of the spectrum, if he could create something so extreme it'd spark a controversy massive enough to spread to other websites, he'd be fine with that as well.

And then he found it. The inspiration he desperately wanted.

On a park bench facing away from him, approximately 30 feet away, he saw a girl. She looked to be about 15 years old, had blonde hair that went down to her waist, and skin so pale it's like she hasn't left her house once in her life.

"Dayum, she got that KFC body..." Boonk thought to himself. At first, he thought that would be the end of it, but considering he had video making on his mind, he started having intrusive thoughts. "What if I filmed myself raping her?" He felt a mixture of repulsion and intrigue at the thought. It would definitely start a controversy, however, it would also land him in a jail cell, and Instagram followers won't convince anyone not to shank him. "But at the same time, what if I fled the country?"

Almost instinctively, he reaches for his pocket and takes out his phone, using his other hand to unbutton his shorts. With shaky hands, he opens Instagram and starts filming, his entire being knowing what has to be done. He runs up to the girl, the phone's camera pointed at his victim, as he unleashed his war cry: "Wholelo'agangshit, knowhaisaen?" The teen, understandably shocked, looks back at Boonk, wondering just what the hell was going on.

That's when Boonk noticed the unshaved teenstache, and realized that the girl was, in fact, a boy. But frankly, he's already this far into the ritual, with no time to contemplate just how gay this is, or how gay traps are in general. There is no turning back for Boonk.

He jumps up on to the bench from behind, and loudly shouts "BOONK GANG!" as he quickly removes his own shorts and underwear. The teen boy, frozen in fear, then feels the sensation of being forced onto his hands and knees by the Instagram "celebrity", his shorts and underwear being forced off of him shortly after. Before he could even process what was happening, his buttcheeks were spread.

That's when Boonk noticed the second flaw in his plan: his victim _smelled._ I mean, he _really_ smelled. It was like he hasn't washed himself in five years. His asshole looked like it had been wiped, which sounds good on paper, but he did a really poor job of it. But Boonk knew that he had to keep powering forward, as at this point, he was already a sex offender. Once again, there is no turning back for Boonk.

He starts jerking himself off, his flaccid penis quickly becoming fully erect at the thought of the views he's gonna get. While he wasn't looking forward to penetrating the teen, he knew that the attention that he'd get afterwards would make it all worth it. He spits on his 4-inch dick in an attempt to lubricate it, and 2 seconds later, he's balls deep into his victim.

Boonk quickly thrusts in and out, the phone's camera pointed at his penis as he continues the Boonk Gang mantra. "Wholelo'agangshit, knowhaisaen?" The boy, finally realizing his current situation, instinctively shouts "WHAT THE HELL?" as  
the Instagrammer mischeviously giggles at his crime. The thought of his upcoming Instagram fame proved to be too much for Boonk, and he already came inside his victim's shitty asshole, not even 15 seconds in. His cum was sticky, like the glaze of a donut from a stolen donut rack.

With barely any time to think, he pulls out, and quickly puts his underpants back on as he runs away from the crying teen while shouting his mating call one final time: "Wholelo'agangshit, knowhaisaen?"

The rape victim didn't know what he was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> :laughing and crying emoji: :100 emoji: :fire emoji:


End file.
